Meow Meow World
by HarunoVerUchiha
Summary: Bagaimana kalau chara di anime Naruto mempunyai sepasang telinga kucing ?  Mau tau ?  Cek It dot !
1. Saku's Love

**Meow Meow World **

**Rate T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruHina **

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei **

**Meow Meow world milik HarunoVerUchiha **

**Summary : Bagaimana kalau character di anime Naruto menjadi memiliki telinga kucing ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :Dalam fict ini Saku &amp; Hina kembar+Naru dan Sasu juga kembar loh !<strong>

**Iruka-sensei jadi guru seni lukis **

**Don't like Don't read**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata 's POV<strong>

Hai namaku Hinata . Aku mempunyai seorang adik yang bernama Sakura Haruno . Eh kalian tau gak ? . Aku suka sama Naruto– kun . Eh , Ano sudah dulu yah .Kaa-san sudah manggil aku

**End Hinata POV's **

"HINATA , SAKURA ,Ayo sarapan "panggil Tsunade kepada kedua anaknya

"Iya , Kaa-san sebentar "ujar keduanya

5 menit kemudian ,turun dua orang anak gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda ,Indigo dan Pink

"Pagi,Kaa-san " ujar Sakura dan Hinata

"Pagi,sayang " ucap Tsunade kepada dua anak perempuannya

Setelah selesai sarapan….

" Kaa-san hari ini ada operasi,jadi hari ini kaa-san hari ini agak telat pulangnya "ucap Tsunade

"Iya,Kaa-san" sahut Sakura dan Hinata bersama-sama

"Ayo,kita berangkat,Sakura " ujar Hinata pada adiknya yang berambut pink itu

"Baiklah"jawab Sakura pada kakanya

Sesampai di sekolah

**Sakura's POV**

Entah mengapa setiap aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun , hatiku bedegup dengan kencang .Kenapa ya ? Rasa ini sungguh aneh …..

Apa ini perasaan ….CINTA ?

"KYAAAAA~ Sasuke-kun " jeritan yang sangat ku kenal

Ya, ini suara fans club Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun memang terkenal di sekolah ini .Tapi dia sangat dingin .Dia berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya,Naruto Uchiha .Naruto lebih ramah

Teriakan dari fans club Sasuke-kun akhirnya berhenti ketika mereka disuguhi oleh wajah Bodyguard Sasuke .

Agak lega hatiku tidak mendengar suara-suara yang melengking .

Tiba-tiba,seseorang memegang tanganku …..

Ternyata di Sasuke-kun . Dia mengajakku ke taman sekolah . Kami duduk di sebuah kursi,lalu dia menggengam tanganku .Ah,rasanya aku akan segera meleleh .

"Ada apa ,Sasuke-kun ?"Tanya ku pada Sasuke-kun

"Aku mau bertanya padamu,kamu sedang suka pada seseorang tidak ?"Tanya Sasuke padaku

"A-Ano , ya aku sedang suka pada seseorang" jawabku

"Siapa orang itu ?"tanya Sasuke-kun

"Dia…Sasuke-kun"jawabku setengah menjerit

Wajahku berubah menjadi merah merona

"Aku,…"ujarnya

"juga mencintaimu "jawabnya sambil memelukku

**End Sakura POV's**

**"**Sudah,lonceng !" ujar Sasuke

"Hari ini kan ,..."ucap Sakura

"Pelajaran Iruka Sensei kan ? " tanya Sakura

"Iya!,Ayo cepat!" ujar Sasuke

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke

"Iya!" jawab Sakura

Sesampai di kelas...

"Kalian sudah terlambat 5 menit ! "omel Iruka

"Maafkan kami,Pak!"ujar Sasuke dan Sakura

"Baik ,ayo cepat gambar seperti yang saya perintah!" Perintah Iruka-sensei

"Baik,Pak"ujar Sasuke dan Sakura

"Gambar sesuai perasaan kita " Perintah Iruka-sensei

"Baik !"

"Kalian juga gambar itu ,ya ,anak-anak !"

"Baik,Pak"ujar murid-murid XII-1

Setelah pembagian nilai...

"Loh,Sakura,kenapa gambarmu jadi begitu bagus ?"Tanya Hinata pada adiknya

"Karena ,...aku telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke !" jawab Sakura

"Kamu mau bantu kakak,kan? " tanya Hinata

"Mau,!"jawab Hinata

* * *

><p>Next Chapter tentang Cinta Hinata<p>

* * *

><p>Hi, ini fict terbaru ku .Gimana bagus gak ?<p>

Ngomong ngomong apa ya yang ingin Hinata minta bantuan pada Sakura,ya ?

Hanya saya yang tau *plak

Ini terinspirasi dari komik yang aku buat bersame temanku

Angst nya memang belum terasa sepertinya pada chapter 3

Mind to Review?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


	2. Hina's Love

**Meow Meow World **

**Rate T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruHina **

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei **

**Meow Meow world milik HarunoVerUchiha **

**Summary : Bagaimana kalau character di anime Naruto menjadi memiliki telinga kucing ?**

**Author's Note :Dalam fict ini Saku & Hina kembar+Naru dan Sasu juga kembar loh !**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Sakura POV's **

Kakak minta bantuan apa sih ?

Aku bingung deh

**End Sakura POV's**

"**Gini , psst… ,psst !" bisik Hinata pada Sakura**

"**Gimana ? mau bantu gak ? " Tanya Hinata pada Sakura**

"**Ng,….. Iya deh ! " jawab Sakura **

**Sakura POV's **

**Oh,…..**

**Rupanya minta bantuan tentang masalah cinta Hinata Nee-san **

**Psst….. aku bilang deh sama kalian tapi jangan kasih tau Hinata Nee-san ya **

**Hinata Nee-san minta bantuan aku untuk mendekatkan dia dengan Naruto-Senpai !**

**Udah dulu ya ! Aku ngantuk nih ! **

**Besok aku harus minta bantuan Sasuke-Kun juga ….**

**End Sakura's Pov**

**Keesokan harinya …..**

**Di KHS( Konoha High School )**

"**Sasuke-kun " Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke **

"**Hn ? " jawab Sasuke pada kekasihnya tercinta (Author : Ssuit…. Suit ….. )(#Di geplak sama reader )**

" **Bantuin aku donk ! "seru Sakura **

" **Bantuin apa ?" Tanya Sasuke **

"**Gini , Pstt… Ok ?" bisik Sakura **

"**Iya ,aku bantuin deh ! " jawab Sasuke **

**Teng … Teng …. Teng….**

" **Udah lonceng , ayo ke kelas ! "ajak Sasuke**

"**Iya ! " kata Sakura**

**====================================SKIP Time ========================================**

**Istirahat …**

**Naruto , Hinata , Sasuke , dan Sakura duduk di sebuah meja di kantin .**

"**Eh , Naruto , Hinata Nee-chan ! aku mau kasih tau kalau kita udah pacaran " Sakura buka suara**

"**Iya ? Betul gak ini Teme ? " Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke **

" **Hn ,Sakura kita beli makanan dulu yuk ! " jawab Sasuke pada Naruto dan ajak Sasuke pada Sakura**

"**Iya , kalian mau makan apa ? " Tanya Sakura**

" **Aku mau Ramen dan jus jeruk " jawab Naruto **

"**Aku mau Onigiri dan Jus Blueberry " jawab Hinata **

"**Ayo ,Sakura ! " ajak Sasuke ( lagi )**

"**Iya !" **

**Hinata POV's**

**Wah , Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Naruto-kun ! Ini kesempatanku ! **

**End Hinata POV's**

**Naruto POV's **

**Ini Saatnya untuk aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata –Chan selagi Teme dan Sakura-chan lagi beli makanan **

**End Naruto POV's**

"**Naruto –kun " panggil Hinata **

"**Hinata- Chan " panggil Naruto secara bersamaan **

"**Kau duluan "jawab mereka berdua bersamaan (Author : Kompak Ni ye ! )( #Di geplak Readers lagi )**

"**Lady's first " kata Naruto **

"**Baiklah ! Naruto-kun aku sudah lama suka padamu ! "kata Hinata sambil berblushing ria **

" **Aku juga mau kah kamu jadi pacarku ? " Tanya Naruto pada Hinata**

"**Yes,I will " jawab Hinata **

**Mereka pun berpelukan , tak disadari Sasuke Sakura sudah berdiri di depan meja **

" **Ehem ,Ehem " Sasuke buka suara **

"**Sasuke-kun , Sakura-chan ! " sahut Naruto dan HInata bersamaan **

" **Udah pacaran , kan ? " Tanya Sakura **

"**A-a-ano "jawab Hinata sambil Blushing**

"**Udah ! "jawab Naruto sambil Nyengir **

**Owari **

**A/n : yeah akhirnya chapter 2 udh siap !**

**Harus balas Review ya ?**

**Ok , Ver balas deh !**

**Tp langsung aja ya !  
>Kalau pendek !<strong>

**Ini udah update kan ?**


End file.
